


Ashes

by LaceFedora



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Satine Kyrze's death, episode coda: The Lawless, hints of Obitine, hints of obiqui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/pseuds/LaceFedora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin finding Obi-Wan after the events in 'The Lawless' and the conversation that ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha this wasn't what I was supposed to be writing. But I just rewatched The Lawless and Satine's death hit me hard.
> 
> Soundtrack for this fic is 'The Hardest of Hearts' by Florence + the Machine.

Obi-wan is already drunk by the time Anakin finds him. The ship he had loaned him is gone. Obi-wan had arrived in a Mandalorian transport. Hell, it looked as though he was still dressed in some red Mandalorian armor. Anakin sits beside his former master, reaching out and gently taking the empty bottle from lax fingers.

 

“Looks like you need a refill Obi-Wan.” Anakin says lightly. Obi-wan drank from time to time, but never like this. It looked like he'd polished off a while bottle of brandy. Obi-wan raises his head slowly, looking up at him. The look on his face is what finally tells Anakin that Satine is dead. He looks him over and reaches out putting his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. “What happened?” He demands, worried.

 

“Maul.” Obi-wan says sharply, with more bitterness than Anakin has ever heard from him. He reaches his hand up and places it over his chest. “Almost the same spot.” he whispers. “The exact same spot.”

 

It takes Anakin a few moments to realize what he's saying. His grip on Obi-Wan's shoulder tightens when he figures it out. Just like master Qui-Gon. Anakin had seen the security video once, when he was young and obsessed with knowing everything about his Master's victory over the Sith. It had been much more painful to see than he'd ever anticipated. Seeing Qui-Gon Jinn die in Obi-Wan's arms was something that would never leave him.

 

“Jedi aren't to love too deeply.” Obi-wan says and the words are sour, poisonous. Anakin feels them like an actual blow, sharp and quick. “Everything I've ever loved has turned to ash in my hands.” he chokes out then Anakin finds Obi-Wan grabbing his shoulders quickly, almost violently in his drunkenness. “If you've ever felt me pull away Anakin, chide you too harshly, keep you at arm's length, not let you see me. I cannot let that happen to you too.” He tells him, his eyes gray and intense. “I couldn't bear it.”

 

Anakin stares back at him, eyes wide and startled. He'd never seen him like this before. Never. And a confession like that. He couldn't mean it. It was the brandy talking. Obi-Wan was the perfect Jedi. Satine's death had hit him hard, but he would be fine. Anakin reaches up and touches Obi-Wan's face.

 

“I'm all right master. You won't ever have to watch me die. I promise.” Anakin says and in that moment, he's certain of it. Obi-Wan would die before him, after his hair had gone white. He was sure. The certainty must come through in his voice because then Obi-wan looks so very grateful. His eyes full of tears. He slumps forward against Anakin, his arms around his neck. It's only a few moments before Anakin feels that he's passed out, asleep at last. He stays that way for a long time, just holding Obi-wan in his arms, his former master's words echoing in his mind. He shakes himself firmly. Obi-wan was drunk; he couldn't take any of it to heart. He scoops the man up and gets him to his room.

 

In the morning Obi-Wan would be back to normal, and the distance between them would be the same as it ever was.


End file.
